The present disclosure relates to sub-rack modular units, and more specifically, to backplane design for sub-rack modular units.
Modern server platforms and various other processing platforms (such as professional audio and/or video processing systems, telecommunications systems, control systems, etc.) are designed to support a plurality of modular nodes having standardized form factors. Each modular node provides particular function(s) to the greater system, and may connect to a common backplane. Conventionally, the common backplane must fully support the various interconnection requirements of each of the modular nodes, requiring complex and costly backplane design and preventing the ability to flexibly expand the system to incorporate modules having different functionality.